Antiseptik
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: /Uchiha Brother/ Sasuke sakit hati melihat Sakura berduaan dengan laki-laki lain./"...sakit, Itachi. Aku terluka."/"Taraaa! Sasu-chan, pakai ini!"/Sebuah antiseptik. Memangnya bisa? Entahlah. Hanya Itachi dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahuinya./Fic pendek, humor maybe . Mind to RnRnC minna-san?


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Brother**_

_**Warn: Abal, Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf™**_

_**Present**_

—_**Antiseptik—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaki jenjangnya membawanya keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi. Berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangan dalam saku. Semua siswa sudah pulang, dan ia masih saja berada dalam sekolah—baru saja ingin pulang. Begitulah kebiasannya. Ia tidak suka berdesak-desakan dengan siswa lain jika bel pulang sudah berbunyi, makanya itu, ia menunggu sekolah sepi setelah itu baru ia pulang.

Menurutnya, itu adalah cara yang terbaik.

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan _macho_-nya berjalan menuju gerbang. Rambutnya bergoyang seiring pergerakan kepalanya, mengangguk-angguk—mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_ yang telah terpasang di telinganya.

Apapun yang ia lakukan, ia pasti akan tetap terlihat keren.

Sesaat ia menoleh ke kanan—hanya ada taman sekolah, banyak dedaunan kering yang belum dibersihkan. Sasuke mendecih dalam hati sambil menatap sinis.

"Ck, memangnya tukang bersih-bersih itu dibayar untuk apa?" sewotnya sambil membayangkan tukang bersih-bersih itu. Sesaat setelahnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar pemalas."

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kiri, di sana terlihat sebuah pos satpam dan di belakangnya juga ada taman. Nasib taman itu juga sama seperti taman sebelah kanan, banyak dedaunan kering yang belum disingkirkan. Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap ke arah taman tersebut yang—

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya seraya memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang—bukan, tapi dua orang sedang duduk berdua disebuah bangku taman. Kedua orang tersebut masing-masing berseragam seperti seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke—seragam sekolahnya. Akan tetapi, yang satunya berseragam dengan bentuk berbeda karena ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Jadi, kesimpulannya yaitu mereka adalah laki-laki dan perempuan.

Sasuke semakin mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Apa?" kagetnya saat menyadari perempuan itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda.

Merah. Muda.

"…Sakura?" gumam Sasuke sambil mendengus dalam hati.

Ia merasa tidak suka gadis itu berduaan dengan laki-laki lain—apalagi saat ini sekolah sudah sepi. Ingin sekali Sasuke mendatangi kedua makhluk tuhan itu, tapi satu hal yang harus ia ingat.

Ia bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu.

Jadi, haruskah?

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, memendam segala rasa yang menyumbat dadanya. Sesak. Dan seperti ada luka dalam di sana.

Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat, keluar dari sekolah menuju rumahnya dan ingin cepat-cepat membuang dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Ingin melupakan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

Entah apa namanya ini. Tapi, ia tidak suka jika gadis itu dekat dengan lelaki lain, SELAIN DIRINYA.

…sakit hati-kah?

.

.

.

"Ugh…" gusar Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara berulang-ulang. Masih tetap sama. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur dan tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa tadi siang. Membuatnya menderita. Sangat menderita.

Kemudian ia mengambil bantal, lalu menutupi wajahnya.

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Aku masuk ya, Sasu-_chan_," sahut seorang lelaki dari luar kamar Sasuke. Tak menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang diikat, wajahnya tampan agak mirip dengan Sasuke.

Ia memasuki kamar itu dan kembali menutup pintunya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak. Itu pasti kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan suram. Bantal tidak berdosa yang tadinya dipakai untuk menutup wajahnya, dilempar ke arah Itachi—tepatnya ke arah wajah tampannya.

_**Buagh**_

Lemparan itu tepat sekali mengenai wajah Itachi, sehingga mengharuskannya untuk meringis kesakitan.

"Aduduh… Sakit tahu!" protes Itachi sambil mengambil bantal itu dan memeluknya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasa Sasuke duduki jika belajar. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

Masih dengan tampang suramnya yang _innocent_, ia membuang muka. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari Itachi.

"Hoi, Sasu-_chan_, kau kenapa, eh?" tanyanya penasaran. Tidak biasanya ia melihat wajah Sasuke se-suram itu—suram menghampiri GALAU. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak imut itu, Itachi tertawa kecil. "Hooi, kau kenapa? Wajahmu… kenapa hancur begitu? HAHAHA!"

_**Buaagh**_

Kedua kalinya bantal tak berdosa lainnya mendarat dengan telak di wajah tampan Itachi, membuatnya kembali meringis.

"…wajahmu lebih hancur dariku."

"Iya iya, tapi tidak usah melempar bantal sep—eh? Apa? Wajahku hancur?" ucap Itachi sambil cepat-cepat menghadap cermin. Menatapi pantulan wajahnya yang… tidak hancur, menurutnya. "Tidak kok!"

Konyol. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kakaknya itu memang KONYOL. Begitulah komentar Sasuke tentang kakak tercintanya.

"Hei hei, coba ceritakan padaku. Kau ada masalah, ya?" tanya Itachi mencoba untuk serius.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'ini curcol kita yang ke berapa ya?'

Lupakan.

"…sakit, Itachi. Aku terluka," ujar Sasuke dengan suara datarnya—masih dengan tampang suramnya. Akan tetapi, kali ini lebih suram dari pada tadi.

"Kau terluka? Ho oh~ tunggu sebentar ya!" ucap Itachi antusias dengan gesit keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sangat jelas bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti akan kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, pemandangan tadi masih saja melayang-layang dipikirannya. Ia jadi tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengambil hati Sakura. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

_**Grasak! Grusuk!**_

"Taraaa! Sasu-_chan_, pakai ini!" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke seketika itu tersentak dan langsung mendongak. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat benda yang disodorkan Itachi.

_Antiseptik_.

Untuk apa?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Itachi menjelaskan. "Yo! Ini _antiseptik_! Dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka! Dijamin cepat sembuh kok!" ucap Itachi antusias, menyerupai _seller _yang sedang promosisaja.

Sasuke merengek dalam hati. 'Oh Tuhan, ini manusia atau alien?'

Dengan cepat Sasuke membanting badannya ke kasur kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Benar-benar malas ia meladeni kakaknya itu.

_Antiseptik_. Memangnya bisa?

Itachi menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke—juga kecewa karena barang promosinya ditolak mentah-mentah. "Kenapa Sasu-_chan_?"

'_Kenapa, Sasu-chan? Cih!'_ inner Sasuke sambil merutuki Itachi karena begitu bodoh. wajahnya berubah masam karena kesal. "Kau coba dulu. Buktikan bahwa barang itu bisa menyembuhkan 'luka'-ku ini dengan cepat."

"He eh, baiklah! Nanti aku datang lagi! Oke?"

"Hn."

Itachi pun berlalu, ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Berjalan dengan bangganya sambil menatap _antiseptik _itu. Ia tersenyum, mungkin sangat yakin bahwa benda itu bisa menyembuhkan 'luka' Sasuke. "Hahaha~" tawanya antusias.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak habis pikir ada orang yang mempunyai pikiran seperti itu.

"Bodoh. Sebenarnya dia siapa sih? Itachi Uchiha atau Autis Uchiha? Ck!" ejek Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Ia pun memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, berharap sudah bisa terlelap dengan nyaman. Berharap peristiwa itu bisa hilang dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, ia bisa tidur juga. Ia terlelap, tampak begitu damai dan nyaman. Namun—

_**Braak!**_

"Sasu-_chaaan_~ Aku sudah membuktikannya! Hahaha!"

"...EEH?"

.

.

.

**FIN**

_Hanya fic pendek yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung diketik. Fic Uchiha Brother pertama saya. Just 998 words._

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Thanks a lot!**_


End file.
